Zombiez and Zombie Dude
by ToxicVanilla
Summary: Well you know the typical zombie story. There is a zombie apocalypse and survivors try to kill them but in the end they all end up dying? This is the story of how the world would be if there were just zombies as the main population. Possibly Mature later
1. Intro

**Well you know the typical zombie story. There is a zombie apocalypse and survivors try to kill them but in the end they all end up dying? Yeah well that's how our earth slowly got taken over by zombies. This is the story of how the world would be if there were just zombies as the main population. My name is Xack Richardson, I have been dead for about or 9 years but now I'm a zombie. My body still looks the same as it did when I was a live but a little decayed. My age when I died was probably 18 or 19, I don't really remember. But apparently the figured out away to bring back the dead 3 years after I supposedly died .It all went wrong and that's how we had the zombie problem. But through the years as I'm told from my friend Lilith, they figured out of to make a zombie that wasn't a mindless killing machine. That's probably how I came to be a damn zombie.  
The one thing I really hate is that we have to kill the remaining humans for their brains and all that crap. I mean I don't mind brains I just don't like the fact that we have to kill the things we once were. I fucking hate the damn government here because we have to follow certain laws and crap. Like we aren't allowed to be involved with humans unless we are the ones at the farms harvesting them. We can't even go to a damn farm to see what they look like or what their living conditions are. I will one day fucking let those humans free and let them retake over the planet. Lilith says I shouldn't talk like that but still a guy can have his dreams right?  
I guess right now you're probably wondering who the hell is Lilith? Well I'll tell you she is the one who helped me escape from the lab. I was stuck because I was still a test subject there. She has been taking care of me for about 2 or 3 now. She is probably the nicest person I've met so far since I became a zombie. She told me that she had died from committing suicide by cutting her wrists and drowning herself. I was shocked when she told me this but it explains why she was so young and pretty still. I mean the stitches on her arms are pretty ugly but other than that she is pretty. She has long whitish blond hair with blue and black streaks in it and it runs down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a dull mossy green color and he skin is a pale greenish white. Where on me I have black hair that's looks kind of like Oliver "Oli" Sykes when he was still alive. Because according to Lilith he was killed in a zombie attack when the zombie apocalypse started. My eyes are a dull hazel color and my skin is a slight pale green like Lilith's.**


	2. Chapter1: Evil Little Bastards

I woke up to a draft brushing across my face; I shivered and sat up rubbing the side of my face. Wind came in and brushed across my face with more force, I blinked a few times my eyes adjusting to the dim bedroom. When my eyes were finally focused I realized that the whole one side of my room was a huge hole. "What the Hell" I muttered to myself and went to look for warm clothes before I dealt with the whole wall thing. "Where the hell is are my jackets…."I muttered to myself throwing clothes everywhere. I scratched my head "What the FUCK….Seriously" I grumbled and put on a t-shirt and a pair of pants. I started at the hole that had consumed the place that was once my wall.

"Alright I must have been seriously smashed if there is a fucking giant hole in my wall." I sighed and crawled out of the hole. I'll just ask Lilith if she knows anything about it, I thought. The damn stitching on my arms is coming off. I growled and started pulling at them trying to fix it, but in the end I just made it worse. "My damn arm fell off fuck." I growled and bent over to pick it up. But as soon as I did so some random dog comes and grabs it and runs away with it. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER" I yelled chasing after the little thing. God do I wish I was a lot faster, come on dumbass pick up your feet Xac. I finally caught the damn little thing and kicked it off my arm and picked my arm up. "Well at least he didn't leave any bite marks" I muttered to myself and continued to Lilith's carrying my arm.

Finally I get to her tree house, yeah she lives there. But when she wants a warmer place to stay she usually comes to my place and sleeps in my closet. Hey don't go yelling at me for making her sleep in a closet. She does it herself; she told me it calms her. I'm like whatever just don't get all freaky on me. Okay by freaky I mean she goes on a brains eating rampage and raids my kitchen for all the brains I have. Yeah I get those rampage thoughts also, all zombies do. Like you all probably remember when the Zombie Apocalypse started and shit. When all the hunters were attacking we zombies and we were all like "KILL-KILL-KILL-BRAINS BRAAAAAAAAAAINS." Well yeah we still have those crazy cravings for brains but not to the extent when we first did. Now it's just little brain fits we have when we haven't eaten or girls are having PMS stuff going on and they eat the whole fridge. Trust me I know what this is like because when Lilith PMS's you might as well run because she will freaking bitch you out or eat everything in sit. It's some serious shit I mean she ate my cell phone once. I recommend to you guys out there never mess with chicks on PMS. Scary shit there.

Okay back to what I was doing. I finally get up and into her tree house and this isn't just any old tree house that's one room, hers has at least five. So I walk to her bed room and there she is sleeping in the middle of a bunch of stuffed animals and blankets. I have to freaking swim through all her stuff and when I finally got to her she slaps me in the face. "Come on Lilith get up and fix my arm" I whined.

"How did it come off this time?" she yawned rubbing her eyes smearing the eye shadow she has been wearing even more. She was wearing a black "My Chemical Romance" shirt that had a ripped up stuffed animal on it; she had some black bunny shorts along with bunny slippers.

"Well I was walking to you house and the stitching had gotten loose and I was trying to fucking fix it and then it fell off and theeeen when I went to pick it up, some dog comes and picks it up and run away with it…."I inhaled and then started speaking again" Then I had to run half way across the damn neighborhood and get it back. I kicked that little fucker in the head and then walked to your house and her I am now" I smiled when I finished the story and looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Wow you are a dumb ass!" She stood up on her bed and crawled across the mountains of stuffed animals. She stopped at a pile of stuffed panda, she started throwing them in random places a few of them him me square in the face. Then when I looked at what she was doing she had uncovered a dresser and pulled one of the drawers. She then she grabbed out a black box and carried it over to me. "Alright let me see your arm" she said in a motherly tone. I sighed and handed her my arm. She took it and pulled me down so I was sitting down. Then she opened the box she had gotten out. Inside it was what looked like a small sewing kit? She grabbed out a hook needle and some thick wire and started stitching my arm back on. "Hold still before I chop off your dick" she growled and tied up the wire and cut off the extra. "There you go, Xac" she smiled and slapped my arm. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

Rubbing the fresh new stitches she had just put on, I looked at her and said "So are we going to do what we planned on today?"

"Cool your tits we're still going to do it, "she said shooing me away with her hand "After I get dressed" I took her signal and got out of her room and headed to the room that was what you would probably call her living room. I sat down in a bean bag chair and waited.

After about 20 minutes, Lilith comes into the room and guess what she's wearing. Yeah, she has a skin tight neon green tank top with brown and white fur jacket over top of it. She had a black pair of shorts, with about three multi-colored bows in her hair and then a pair of converse on. "You can't be fucking serious?" I said looking at the outfit she put together.

"What can't I look casual yet fabulous?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Dude, you look like a freaking Barbie doll" I said rolling my eyes and pointing at her outfit.

"So it still looks nice" she pouted "Oh and you forgot your jackets here" She pointed to the huge pile of jackets that were lying in one corner of the room.

"Oh I was meaning to ask you do you know why there is a huge hole in one of the walls in my room." I asked. She looked puzzled at first then her face lit up with sudden realization.

"Oh I remember you were going on one of you dumb drunken rampages and brought all your jacket over here and I think if I remember right you crashed, Joe's car through the side of your house so that's why there is a huge hole there" She looked off into space and shook her head "Yepp that's right"

"Holy Shit! Joe most be pissed at me." I said remembering the last time Joe had been mad at me and man was she pissed.

"Yeah I recommend you don't go over to her house today or ever" Lilith smiled "because she said last night that she was going to rip you dick off and feed it to the dogs if she ever seen you again."


End file.
